ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Soudai Gate Training 1
HatakeChihiro:''' - Chihiro woke up to the soft caress of warm sunlight on her face. She blinked and sat up in her bed. The sun had raised on yet another day in Yonshigakure, a perfectly sunny one at that. She groggily got up and took a quick shower. After she dried herself she put some water to boil and took out a tea bag and a jar of honey. Waiting for the water to boil she got dressed. She put on her black shirt, black gloves, white skirt and pants. The thin whistle of the water in the pot told her that it was ready. She carefully took the boiling pot of water, poured some into a small white tea cup and placed the pot back on a cold stove. She took the little tea bag and placed it in the cup then took the jar of honey and opened it. She tilted it over the cup and waited for the sweet substance to drip into the cup with a small splash. She closed the jar and placed it back where she had found it. Turning around her right hand grabbed a black chopstick which she used to mix the honey into the tea. She took the tea bag out and then proceeded to sip the hot liquid. – “Today is the first day of training. I have a good feeling about it.”- After finishing her tea she washed the cup and walked to the door. She sat down and put on her shoes, wrapping the thick white bandages around her calf’s and walking out the door. She walked straight to the main gate in Yonshigakure and scanned around for Soudai.- '''NamikazeSoudai:''' Soudai sat upon the thundergod gates, kicking her feet lightly. She was in a good mood, as had been her personality as of late it seemed, and a Soudai in a good mood was good for everyone else. She wore one of her many outfits, this one nearly completely black save for the red mask and saved for the white hair she had. Her morning had been basic, something light for breakfast probably a fruit salad and some tea, then some flexing, stretching, and practicing briefly with her nuibari then a shower. The whole process to wake and get out of her apartment took about 2 hours give or take if she was in a hurry or not. She had sent for her genin Chihiro earlier that morning to meet her at the main gates. It was her intention to make the girl know how to guard the gate, as many travelers, merchants, and maybe enemy shinobi would stop there wishing to destroy or work or join Yonshigakure. Chihiro would learn the basics at first, since she was still young in rank she wouldn't be expected to actually stand at the gate and guard it but sometimes the occasion called for a genin to do so, other times it was nice to have another shinobi there that wasn't at the gate itself to speak with strangers, as any of the genins were capable. She invited her for the guard duty lesson but she would probably also teach other other things, she knew the young girl was desperate for jutsus unfortunately Soudai had no knowledge of earth jutsus. It was something she would have to speak to Castiel about, or be pointed in the direction of how Castiel learned his. Chihiro came upon her presence, Soudai waving her down in case she didn't see her and beckoned for her to come over here. "How is your morning?" She asked kindly, jumping down from the gates and stepping in front of her. '''HatakeChihiro:' - It only took about a minute’s time before her team captain Soudai’s voice reached her. She looked around but couldn’t identify where her voice came from. A tall, slender figure jumped down in front of her and she jumped startled. Her eyes scanned this person, the white hair, the black clothing and the mask were somewhat unfamiliar to her until she heard the woman speak. She asked how her morning was in Soudai’s characteristic tone of voice. It was her team captain after all. She hoped that people in this village didn’t have popping out of nowhere as a tendency, or else she was going to have to get used to mini heart attacks. - “I’m doing fine Soudai. How are you today?” – Chihiros voice was energetic and respectful. She still felt strange having someone younger than her be a team captain, not only that but Soudai look so much older, so much more skilled. She clearly had a lot of catching up to do. Even with all that, she would do her best no matter what her captain threw at her or who her captain was. She was dead set on proving that her size was not a hindrance on her skill, so she had no right to think this girl’s age was any different. One should be judged by their skill in battle and nothing else. - “What are we going to do today Soudai-chan? “- She was dying to know, the excitement made it hard to stand still. '''SenjuHaru: '-Haru croched over into the shade of Soudai (I think you were on top of the gates or something), taking is place guarding the gate's for the moment. His eye's scanned around, running his hand throught the tall grass that sat on the floor. Funny, there really wern't any bug's that roamed the grass, but haru wasn't complaining. He drifted off into a daydream, staring off into space, tuning out the area around him. He hadn't noticed the approach of the new kid, and snapped out of his dream when she spoke. He turned his dazed gaze towards the girl, listening to their conversation before standing up, If she hadn't seen his crouched their she would now. He shifted his weight onto his right leg, and tilted his head the same way, listening to their conversation.- '''NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, she skipped the first question and went to the second that was asked. "I thought i would you the basics of guarding the grounds here. This place is probably one of the most important for Yonshigakure shinobi, it is the entrance to our village. One must protect it as well as welcome new people that come with respect.." She explained giving the short amount of explaination so far. "Come stand over here.." She said pointing to on the other side of the thundegod gate. "In most cases a jounin will be here to handle then job. Other times, though rarely, you will be expected to stand here and at least..Try to stop if a enemy comes as well as help to your best abilities in handling people." She turned to Haru. "You. Boy. (she teased) Act like a stranger coming to these grounds for Chihiro please." She requested kindly, but if he said no then it would become a ordrer.. Hatake Chihiro: -Through the corner of her left eye she saw someone stand. After taking a closer look she noticed it was a boy, the same one she had seen when her team was eating at the dango cart. Her eyes darted back to Soudai as she spoke, listening intently. The explanation mentioned guarding the grounds from enemy shinobi and strangers that want to venture in. Well, that seems easy enough a job; her eyes went back to the boy as Soudai spoke to him. Chihiro couldn't help but crack a momentary smile when she heard Soudai refer to him as a boy. Her eyes were glued to his deep blue hair; she had never seen that shade on someone before and was curious about it. Her body moved to the spot Soudai told her and waited for further instructions. - NamikazeSoudai: '''She smiled, "observe him, note of any weapons, anything that might make him hostile." She stepped out, exaiming Haru. "Seems harmless enough..Still he will not gain access to the village, he is a stranger. At this point you ask him his business here.." She said walking back to Chihiro and waiting for her to ask that question along with anything else that might be logical to ask a stranger. '''SenjuHaru: -Haru turned his gaze to soudai-"Boy?" -he chuckled softly . This was lowering the respect he got from the other's. A feeble attempt to lower confindence? -"If you say so "- he turned and removed himself from guarding the gate's and walked about 6 feet away from the gate's. He then stopped walking forwards and walked in place before planting his heel and spinning around to face the gate's once more. He deepened his voice, but this was obvious to anyone listening to him. He walked forward's 3 feet and stopped before the gate's, fakely looking around. He said-"Oh, Nice place you got here girl's (In his deep voice) Can i come in?" -he could help but allow his lips to curl up into a smile, acting was pretty amusing. He took another step forwards toward the gate's, looking the girl strait in her eye's- HatakeChihiro: ''' -Chihiro observed the blue haired boy walking away. He walked about six feet then stopped and turned around. She examined what he was wearing. Her eyes lingered on the object on his back and she thought for a second. There could be something dangerous in there, before thinking about it she blurted out a question. - “What is the purpose of the object on your back?”- She waited for him to answer, somehow feeling a bit nervous. She proceeded to add the question she was instructed to ask. Looking up at the stranger known as haru she spoke in a very serious and in character tone.-"And what is your business here?"- '''SenjuHaru: -His smile withdrew, attempting to make himself more "Hostile", a grimace soon appeared onto his face. He slowly moved his right hand towards his back, where his tool pouch sat. His eye's never moved from the girl, calculating her movement's and watching her facial expression. He made a clanking sound in his pouch with the metallic tool's, loud enough for chihiro to hear. It sounded as if he was messing around with his tool's, like he was drawing a kunai or a different unkown item he held within his pouch. -"That is none of your buissness girl. I will say this again, allow me entrance into your village, That will be my last time asking nicely"- He tryed harder and harder to keep a smile from forming onto his face which would break the "Bad Guy" Act. He forced the feeling down and took another step forward, adding to the hostile act, as if he was going to rush towards her and attack, or force himself into the gate's with out proper authorization.- NamikazeSoudai: "You may attack him now." She informed on what to do when someone continued to be hostile..hopefully Chihiro knew that she didn't mean to actaully attack Hiro, but she would see what happens. "The village is our home, always protect your home. Even if a enemy seems much stronger than you, if you are standing at the gates it is your duty to protect it, even if it means death." She said softly. "Had a nice person came and asked about the village. You would do your best to answer, not saying things like how to work the thundergod gate or who is the strongest in the village but things like how Yonshigakure could help people, what it has to offer for that person." She says sitting down and looking at Haru. "What is in that gorge of yours?" HatakeChihiro: -The strangers smile had vanished and a grim expression now lay on his face. His right hand moved to his back as if searching for something. Chihiro’s body tensed as she heard the sound of metal hitting against each other, much like the soft sounds her own weapons made when she placed them into her pouch. As his spoke, his tone darkened and the aura around him seemed less friendly. When he spoke he clearly threatened her and took a step forward. She had never guarded a gate before but, she was pretty certain that what just happened was considered a hostile act when under questioning. Soudai’s voice made Chihiros still tense body relax enough to move and speak. - “I am a kunoichi of this village, therefore it is my business.”- She spoke slowly and with as much authority as a genin could muster. Her right hand had moved to the bandages on her right thigh and she pulled out three senbon. She had placed the first one between her pinky and ring finger, the second one between her ring finger and middle finger and the third one between her middle and index fingers while she spoke. Her hand wa snow hovering defensively in front of her as her eyes locked on the strangers in front of her.- “Please, refrain from moving any further and answer my questions or I will have to take action. I won’t ask again.”- She knew that she had to defend the gate, but even so she wasn’t about to start throwing kunai at every person that put up a little bit of a hard time for her at the gate. Somehow she thought that would make more trouble that needed, unless the threat was completely dangerous. For now she stood her ground on the gate entrance.- SenjuHaru: -Haru smiled, the girl acknoledged his threatful action's and took her own action's for the safety of the gate's, removing what appeared to be sebon's and placing them in an defenceful pattern. Haru looked toward's soudai, and nodded hoping she understand the wordless gesture from his next action. He steped forward once more, his feet now even, shoulder width apart. He claped his palm onto two kunai, and brought his other hand behind his back to grab hold of one of them so that their was one in each hand. His eye's flicked back towards the girl, he would now take this a step farther by attacking and watching her reaction. In a quick and fluent motion he removed and slung the kunai in his right hand towards the girl, it moving towards her chest at a speed of 30mph, fast enough for her to see it, but with her being a newbie and all, most likely she wouldn't be able to parry it as it flied towards her nor could the tiny sebon's parry it from a statinary postion. What he hoped happened was that soudai would step up and stop the kunai before it hit her. If it hit her it would impale her chest, causing minor bleeding and major if she pulled it out. Not to mention mabye a fractured rib or two. He watched to see what would happen, his left hand still gripped onto the other kunai from behind his back, should she dodge and/or a new attack comes- NamikazeSoudai: She didn't expect Haru to actually attack Chihiro, but it was a lesson after all. Still why was he aiming for her chest was beyond her. She had moved before he had thrown it, having watched both of them intently and was prepared to move before even he brought the kunais out. He took too long to attack, too much time looking for the kunais, too much time preparing the throw. Chihiro could have even done something inbetween the time he moved the kunai from his pouch. She unclipped the Nuibari from her side and flung it towards the path of the kunai being much faster than the kunai thrown, smacking it out of the way. While it went flying to stop Haru from attacking his own teammate in a training to teach her how to defend the gate for future days, probably when she had more experience, she was running towards Haru.. She was packing a punch for him that would knock the boy nearly 100 meters away if he didn't manage to absorb some of it. The technique was known as the 100 meter punch, the weaker version of the 1000 meter punch that destroyed lands wielded previously by the big boob kage of Konohagakure and her student Sakura. If he deflected it, she was moving fast, at least 2 jumps with her feet would have gone across the length to reach him in under 5 seconds. The punch was aimed for his chest, intending to take a few bottom ribs down with him, they would have broken like twigs, he would probably have internal bleeding and suffer the wounds he got from going across the ground too from the punch. She was punching with her right hand while the Nuibari wire was hold by the left hand, her stronger of arms. HatakeChihiro: -She took his next actions as a clear refusal of her suggestion; she had tried for a peaceful agreement and failed. The boy took another step towards her. She bent her knees slightly, prepared for an imminent attack that would soon occur. He had taken a moment to look at soudai then looked back at her and threw the kunai aimed right at her chest. Now, she knew that she was fast enough to make all the hand signs for a substitution jutsu within a few seconds to avoid being crushed like a bug by Nobus hammer but that was only because she had enough distance between them. Dodging a kunai coming at her at this speed with only a few feet between her and it while all she had were three senbon was another story. She had nowhere near enough experience to react accordingly in this situation. No matter how fast she was she would probably still get hurt one way or another in this attack. She thought of her options. One she could try to move to the side as quickly as possible in order to divert the kunai’s trajectory to a less life threatening area like her shoulder or arm, but that would mean she would have to step out of the spot she was in to guard the gate. Another option was trying to somehow deflect the kunai from below by hitting it with the senbon so it would fly just above her head of the side of her head, but with what little strength she had it would probably still cut through her cheek or shoulder and leave her wide open to another attack. Maybe a combination of moving to the side and hitting the kunai would work…She didn’t get the chance to try it out. The kunai was almost upon her. It never reached her. Something flew in front of her and intercepted the kunai mid air. It made a loud metal sound as the kunai flew off in the opposite direction. Chihiros eyes followed the object that had saved her and identified it as Soudais weapon, Nuibari. A small glint in the air before her caught her eye, it was a wire connected to the Nubari that led back to Soudai’s left hand. The girl had run next to Chihiro and was aiming her right hand in a punch at the boy’s chest, the same spot the boy had intended to impale her own chest with. She could do nothing but watch and wait to see what happened. At least she was safe for now. - SenjuHaru: -Haru shot out a very soft sigh of releif, noticing that the kunai was delfected by soudai who used her unusual sword to repell it. This was the fourth unusual blade he saw. First the blue one that sat on the back of the kage, Then the overly-large one that setsuko held on her back, then the hammer and axe that nobu held on her back, and lastly this thin blade. What were there purpose? What was up with yonshi and it's weird blades? He had no time to ponder on this subject, noticing the hostile advances of soudai, who's attacking action's made haru step back. Why had she sprung forward, all he wanted her to do was parry the kunai so the girl didn't go throught the bloody scene of the kunai actually impailing her chest. Several thoughts drifted through his head about the impending attack. Could he take this girl? She seemed to know what she was doing, or atleast knew enough to attempt attacking him with only her fists. He shifted his left foot back and leaped to his left, avoiding soudai's punch and at the same time removing the kunai full out of his pouch into his left hand,tucking his body in, and rolling about two feet away in about Five seconds. The micro-fracture's he had sustained a few days ago had healed almost completely by now, but still all it took was an attack like the last one to send him into another week or two of aginizing pain. He rolled into a stand, kicking backward's about another three feet. He slid to a halt five feet away from soudai. A look of shock on his face.-"What the hell? Why are you attacking me? (<<)" He would continue watching her, unsure about her next action's he wanted to get prepared in a new attack would come.He gripped the kunai in his plam and uncliped the strap of a thin pocket near the right side of his vest with his right hand. He small light blue scroll fell out, it connected to a technique he learned a few month's earlyer. He allowed it to fall, grabbing it before it hit the ground. He locked his eye's onto soudai, silently channeling 4% of his chakra into the sole of his feet and leg. This would happen in a rough four second's. He watched soudai, waiting for her answer or another attack, inwhich he would take action accordinly.- NamikazeSoudai: '''Soudai grinned, not needing to reply to him. She was there and then wasn't, having moved at a speed similar to a body flicker without body flickering. So was the training with nuibari, having deadly accuracy, strength to throw it at near un see and dodgable speeds, and speed with her movement to move and catch nuibari and throw it again.. She thought for a moment: Maybe Haru has spent enoug time living.. and for a split moment, it looked like the nuibari was being lifted up for throwing at Haru..But she put it back to her side. "The lesson is over. Haru the next time you assult my genin while pretending to be a enemy, i will pretend to kill your pretend enemy, for real." She warned, yawning lightly, how long she had been up it seemed. She walked over and sat down someplace, the wire of Nuibari had not gotten tangled or anything, no one got hurt save for maybe Haru's heart in fear of death or Chihiro's for that matter. Perhaps the boy genins were restless for pain, action, blood..She'll talk to Nobu about it later.. '''HatakeChihiro: -The boy had moved out of Soudai’s punch and asked for an explanation behind her sudden attack. In what seemed like a split second Soudai had moved to aim the Nubari at the boy but stopped and put it back down on her side instead. After that she spoke directly to Haru in a laid back and tired voice, somehow the words seemed coated with a sense of omitted hostility. Chihiro blinked and shivered slightly at the thought. If she had any doubt about the capacity of Soudai to be a team leader, it had vanished. The girl was clearly skilled and had amazing speed to boot. Chihiro relaxed her stance and lowered her arm. She put the three senbon in her right hand back into the pouch and took a small breath. That was certainly an adrenaline rush. The lesson was over and it was one she would not soon forget. She learned more than just the proper actions to take if she ever guarded the gate; she learned that she should never mess with Soudai unless she was prepared to rent a lot at the graveyard.- SenjuHaru: -Haru's eye's shimmered slightly, a smile softly forming on his face. The thrill of the fight. The adrinilin rush getting to him. He didn't mean to upset the lady and, he didn't want to fight her and then end up with his pretty face messed up. or vice versa. He chuckled slightly as the girl walked away, The perfect time to attack her would have been now. His veiws on the girl did indeed shift slightly, she had now presented the man with a challenge for the future, should he ever take it.-"hehe, you promise?"-he slid the scroll upwards into the pocket, laceing the strap back up and loosening his stance up. He gripped the kunai tighter, moved it downwards before flicking it strait up into the air, it would land about 2 inches away from where he had thrown it, sinking it's self into the ground in about two minutes time... He walked forwards, kneeling down a few feet infront of the gate's, facing chihiro.-"So what now?"- Category:Yonshigakure Era